I Like Cereal!
by Kenichi and Miu 4ever
Summary: What happens when Otto is hungry and there is nothing to eat? TOTAL CRAZINESS! Crackfic/Oneshot.


**A/N: Muhahahahaha!! Yes, I'm back, with a little random fic!! I know I haven't updated the dare story in FOREVER, and I'm reeeally sorry, but the truth is I haven't felt like updating it. I hope my faithful reviewers haven't given up on me. I'm sorry, I've been busy with two other fics I'm making!! I plan to update the dare story soon, I promise. So...enjoy this little fic I made out of boredom and reading a few too many crackfics. Like I said, I got the idea from a scene in my bowling story, and...well, you'll have to read to find out. Dedicated to my good friends ****Caraqueen**** and ****AliJo****, because I know Cara likes weird little oneshots like this and Ali likes Otto. **

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own SRMTHFG...but I'm content with being an obsessed fangirl.**

* * *

Ah, it was an early Saturday morning and it just the break of dawn when Otto quietly climbed out of his tube and crept past his sleeping teammates. There were no villains at the moment, usually the villains took the day off on the weekend, and Otto didn't want to miss his early morning cartoons. Once Sparx and Chiro woke up, there was no dragging them away from their video games, and Otto could go for days on end without sleep, so he embraced the opportunity. Otto ran to the main room and turned on the giant mainscreen, but he made sure to turn down the volume. He'd learned that lesson last Saturday. And it wasn't pretty when Nova woke up to the blaring television, being awakened from her slumber...earlier than she'd wanted.

Otto was completely entranced by the TV, and he didn't notice the hours slipping by when he felt a pain in his stomach. And that pain is what everyone is familiar with, the pain that drives us on, the pain that awakens us in the mornings and haunts us when we go to bed. The pain of hunger.

Otto skipped merrily to the kitchen, humming the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song. He'd grown quite fond of the show, and he always laughed when SpongeBob did something stupid. But he had noticed that Mr. Krabs sounded exactly like him! Otto could imitate him perfectly. Mr. Krabs was obsessed about money. And, strangely enough, Otto was the color of money. Green. Now wasn't that just ironic?

Otto got out the bowl and milk, like Chiro had showed him to. "I hope I don't spill it this time," he murmured as he took care in carefully carrying the gallon of milk to the table. It was heavy and landed on the table with a THUD. But fortunately, it wasn't that loud. Otto went to the cupboard to get out his favorite cereal, and was met with a devastating conclusion. It was the worst thing that could possibly happen!!!!

"NOOOO!!" Otto threw back his head and wailed. Brace yourself. Are you ready? No, you're not. It's too horrible to mention...wait, you are? Okay. Are you sure? Okay. Wait, no. I better not. It'll devastate you. Poor Otto. I like spaghetti!

Okay, fine, I'll tell you already. But gosh, stop pestering me!!

_**THE CEREAL WAS GONE!!!**_

"GIIIIIIIBBBBBBBSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" Otto screamed as he ran to the room where he, Gibson, Sparx, and Nova slept in tubes. He ran past everyone's tubes, screaming Gibson's name, which woke everyone else up. Finally, he reached Gibson's tube and kept screaming. Gibson jumped up, screaming as well, the jelly blob flying out of his hands.

"Otto!!! What gave you the nerve to disturb our peaceful slumber??!!" Gibson shrieked.

"Oh, Gibson, it's horrible!" Otto wailed. Sparx jumped out of his tube, striking a battle stance.

"What? Are we under attack?" he asked.

Otto shook his head. "No."

"Did the Super Robot go into critical overload?" Gibson asked.

Otto shook his head. "No!"

"Is the city in peril?"

Otto shook his head. "No!"

"Is someone in trouble?"

Otto shook his head. "No!!"

Nova, now fully awake as well, stared at him expectantly. "Well? What is it?" she demanded.

Otto's lower lip trembled. "The cereal..it's.._gone_," He answered, putting overly dramatic emphasis on 'gone'.

Sparx crossed his arms. "That's _it?!_" he bellowed. "You woke us up at seven-thirty in the morning to tell us THE CEREAL IS GONE??!!"

Otto nodded then burst into tears. "And I'm huuuuuungryyyy!!!" he wailed.

Gibson sighed and retrieved his jelly blob. "You're going to have to wait, Otto. The store probably hasn't opened anyhow; I'm certain you can wait until it does." He crawled back into his tube.

Otto sniffed and stared at him with puppy-dog eyes. "But _Gibson_," he pleaded.

Gibson held up a hand. "Silence, Otto." He was not going to fall for the pout this time. Not this time. Nope. Negative. Not like last time. "Don't awaken us again. If you need something, go to Chiro for your request." Otto started to protest but the lid closed over the tube and Gibson drifted back to sleep, holding his jelly blob close. Otto went over and tapped on Sparx and Nova's tubes, but they gave him such scary looks that Otto fled from the room. So Otto did the only thing his little brain would permit him to do.

"CCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Otto screamed as he ran up the orange transport tube and kept screaming until he reached his bedside.

"What in the name of Shuggazoom?" Chiro asked groggily, opening his eyes to find Otto peering into his face with sad eyes. "AHHHHHH!!!" Chiro shrieked and jumped, clutching the blankets. He blinked and let his mind process what was happening. When Chiro realized it was Otto, his scared demeanor changed and was replaced by a look of fury.

"What is it, Otto?"

"...Are you mad at me?" came the tiny whimper.

"Well, I'm just a bit upset, yes."

"..Why?"

"WHY?! BECAUSE YOU BARGED IN MY ROOM AND SCREAMED IN MY FACE AND WOKE ME UP ON A SATURDAY MORNING!!!"

"You're screaming in my face now!"

"AUGH!" Chiro grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. Otto watched him cautiously. When the pillow came down, Chiro now looked frighteningly calm. "Otto, why'd you wake me up?" he asked.

Otto jumped on the bed and grabbed Chiro's shirt. "Chiro...the cereal is..GONE!!" Otto sobbed into Chiro's shirt. "_Why??!! Why?? Why the cereal??!! Why now??_"

Chiro gently pushed Otto back and brushed himself off. "You mean to tell me you woke me up early in the morning, screaming in my room, frightening me to my wits, to tell me the cereal is gone?" he snapped.

Otto nodded brightly. "Yep!"

_**A few moments later...**_

_**BAM!!!**_

Otto stared in hurt at the door that was just slammed on him. He could hear Chiro grumbling as he went back to bed. _What am I gonna do now? _His poor stomach screaming out for food, Otto trudged to the main room and was about to go to the kitchen to find leftovers when he suddenly heard, "Here I come, I am Cinny-mon!"

Otto slowly turned around and saw the television and the commercial on the giant mainscreen. _NOO!! Why's it about cereal??!! _Otto scrambled over and picked up the remote and finally changed the channel.

"Crunchitize me, Cap'n!"

"Gah!!" Otto changed the channel once again.

"Silly rabbit, Trix are for-"

_Click._ Otto changed the channel frantically.

"Cinnamon Toast Crunch! The taste you can see!"

_Click. _"Why is there so many cereal commercials??!!" Otto panicked.

"Frosted Flakes are more than good-"

_Click. _"Pleeeeeease don't let it be about cereal!!!" Otto pleaded. He looked at the screen and let out a sigh of relief.

"Depression hurts. Cymbalta can help."

Otto wiped away a sweatdrop and started to turn around merrily, but then the next commercial that came on froze him in midstep.

"Snap! Crackle! Pop! Rice Krispies!"

Otto dropped to his knees dramatically. "NOOOOO!!!" he wailed. "Too much..so hungry.." He went to the television screen and placed his hands on it weakly. "Why have you turned against me, TV?" It was too much for poor Otto. So a few hours later, when the Monkey Team came down, they found Otto in a crumpled heap on the floor, a Froot Loops commercial blaring on the television. They exchanged weirded-out glances.

"Otto-" Antauri began, then Otto's head snapped up. Everyone gasped and jumped back.

Otto was crazy-eyed and had a stupid grin on his face. He was drooling at the mouth.

"Otto, are you okay?" Nova asked cautiously.

Otto let out a manical laugh. "Okay? Never been better! Nopity nope nope!!" He sat up and hugged his knees, rocking back and forth, humming the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song to himself.

"Guys, do you think Otto's hunger has gone to his-" Before Sparx could finish, Otto let out an ear-piercing shriek and jumped up. Everyone suddenly heard a loud grumble from his stomach.

"AHHH!!! HUNGRY!!!" Otto screamed frantically. He then proceeded to keep screaming and run in circles until he had carved a large donut-shaped hole in the ground. Even Antauri looked concerned now. Chiro gathered them in a group huddle.

"What do we do?" he whispered, glancing back every now and then at Otto nervously.

"I am not certain," Antauri replied. "His lack of food has apparantly interfered with his hormones." Everyone nodded in agreement. Sparx, Nova, Gibson, and Chiro looked guilty at having ignored Otto earlier that morning.

"Anyone got a plan?" Sparx whispered. "'Cause I got nothin'."

Gibson suddenly raised a finger. "I believe I have an acceptable idea," he whispered as he motioned everyone closer. "But we must all cooperate. This will take diligence, cautiousness, and of course intelligence."

_**Thirty minutes later...**_

"Here, Otto, you want the cereal?" Nova called softly, a Honey Combs cereal box tucked under one arm and a bite of the cereal in her fingers. Chiro and Sparx had gone to the store to buy some cereal earlier. _I hope this works, _Nova thought. Suddenly the screaming and the sound of running stopped. Otto's head peeked above the large hole he had made in the ground. "Here, Otto, come and get it," Nova called, gently placing it on the ground and backing up. Otto got a look of delight in his eyes and excitedly scrambled out of the hole and to the piece of cereal. He gobbled it up like a madman.

By then Nova had laid down a trail of honey combs leading to the kitchen. She poured the rest of the cereal into a bowl and poured milk into it. As she heard Otto approaching, Nova quickly put it on the table and placed a spoon beside it. Running to a safe distance, Nova hid where all the others were hiding and watched along with them. Otto entered the kitchen and ate the last piece on the trail. Suddenly his head perked up and he sniffed the air. Getting an eager look, Otto leapt upon the table and without using the spoon, ate all of the cereal in one gulp, downing all the milk as well.

The Monkey Team peered closer, waiting..watching. What would happen? Should I tell you or leave you on his horrible cliffhanger? Oh, well then it wouldn't be a oneshot like I said it would. Crud. Scratch that. Forget I said anything.

Otto suddenly returned to normal. He looked over and spotted his teammates. "Hi, guys!" Otto waved at them, wondering why they were hiding behind the fridge and peeking out from the side. "Guess what? I'm not hungry anymore!" Happily Otto went to get some more cereal. The Monkey Team sighed with relief and the day returned to normal, having learned a valuable lesson....one I can't think of right now. Sorry.

Oh, I got it! Never ignore Otto.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: LOL!!! I have to say, I liked how that turned out. I was planning something sort of different, but when I wrote it down, it just turned out..different. I guess. So anyway, I hope this wasn't a complete waste of your time. :D I had a lot of fun writing this. Otto is such a cute character and I just love making up weird stuff about him! He's my victim of randomness and stupidity. XD Leave nice reviews! 'Kay, y'all, I'm out. **


End file.
